


A Little Ambiance

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [53]
Category: Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Open Relationships, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm brews outside, but fortunately, Elvira has the entire Halloween weekend with her paramour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ambiance

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Elvira/Morticia - pumpkins](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6083148#t6083148).
> 
> Because I love him too much, I kept Gomez and Morticia together in an open marriage. Also, this version of Morticia is the 90's Angelica Houston one.

“I must ask you, my dear…” Elvira says, tipping Morticia’s chin up with her index finger, “how much _did_ you miss my pumpkins when we were apart?”

Morticia laughs—a devilishly sweet sound that Elvira has sorely missed. “Don’t be crass, my love. You know I prefer a bit of romance.” Her hair fans across the pillow, tangling with Elvira’s own dark locks. A storm brews outside, but fortunately, Elvira has the entire Halloween weekend with her paramour (besides, Gomez—the lucky cad—gets Valentine’s Day, an holiday devoted to massacre).

Elvira rolls her eyes, motioning towards the Jack O’ Lantern-shaped candles spread out across the bedroom—standing on the coffin, flickering in the window, illuminating the spiders and bats mingling around the mansion’s ceiling. “I mean my _candles_ , silly. You made me them for Halloween last year.” She drapes herself over Morticia on the bed, the soft press of her _other_ pumpkins making Morticia gasp beautifully.

“In that case,” Morticia croons, twining her fingers in Elvira’s hair, “they really pull the room together.” She hauls Elvira in by her ass, squeezing their bodies tight.

If a draft blows in and snuffs out the orange-tinted glow, neither of them notices.


End file.
